Destinos Cruzados
by Kodrame SM
Summary: ¿Qué hacer si el destino pone en tu camino lo necesario para que seas feliz?...Solo luchar por el y disfrutarlo


Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

Este es mi primer yuri de Glee , y por ende mi primer Quinntana, dedicado para Melissasg del Gleeklatino por ganar el 1er Maratón WMHS.

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje privado, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo.

ADVERTENCIAS:

Esta historia contendrá una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

"Destinos Cruzados"

La luz del sol estaba en uno de sus puntos más altos, el cielo despejado y el ambiente no tan fresco ni tan caliente era perfecto para cualquier actividad al aire libre, una mujer de cabello largo cabello negro, botas negras a la rodilla, un vestido verde de tirantes que mostraba su excelente figura y una torera negra caminaba por un largo pasillo, esa tarde tenía que asistir justamente a una de las entrevistas más importantes de su vida…no, más bien había asistido, pues acaba de tener una conversación con la encargada del lugar y esta le había indicado por donde ir mientras iba a dejar los datos, aun no le decían si su solicitud había sido aceptada, esa era su tercer entrevista y le preocupaba que el haber asistido en ese estado afectara el resultado, pero no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

Camino hasta llegar a un amplio salón con sillas de colores y tomo asiento en la que considero mas cómoda, ya había estado ahí, así que de hecho la silla roja cerca de la ventana y de un caballete de pintura era su opción de rigor.

Su teléfono celular sonó a los dos minutos de haber estado sentada, justo antes de que sacara su lima de uñas para desestresarse un poco, no estaba segura del porque pero últimamente cada que se encontraba un poco ansiosa coincidía con el hecho de empezar a limar sus uñas, al menos era mejor que comérselas, así que tomo su teléfono y le dio abrir al sobrecito que tintineaba de un lado a otro para que la morena lo abriera, estúpida tecnología, cada vez hacían las cosas más llamativas y táctiles.

"¿Cómo va todo? Estoy a unos minutos de llegar ¿ya te dijeron si nos aceptaron? "

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado, sabía que la otra estaba ansiosa, lo sabía porque no era una mujer que perdiera los estribos fácilmente, muchos incluso la podría calificar de calculadora, pero ella no, Santana conocía a esa mujer desde hacía tiempo, desde la preparatoria y casi podía imaginarla mensajeando en cada alto que se encontraba, lo cual por cierto le recordó algo, por lo cual apresuro sus manos para teclear su mensaje.

"Concéntrate en el volante, no vuelvas a viejas manías, me acaban de pasar a la sala de espera, cuando llegues te cuento todo"

Termino de escribir solo para dejar su teléfono a un lado suyo en aquella pequeña mesita con algunos cubos de colores y libros llenos de osos, patos, perros y casi todo tipo de animales, estaba segura de que una vez vio uno con una cosa que tenía varias partes de animales, la verdad agradecía no tener que lidiar con esa clase de libros, se la pasaría criticándolos la mayor parte del tiempo, la mesa quedaba justo debajo de la ventana, esa que tenía las cortinas de color blanco con unos listones azules en medio para dejar pasar la luz del sol.

No recibiría otro mensaje, estaba segura de haber llamado la atención de la rubia lo suficiente para que hiciera su teléfono a un lado, entendía sus nervios pero no podían ponerse en peligro, ya una vez había salido bien librada por orden casi divina, no es que fuera estrictamente religiosa…bueno la verdad si lo era, pero el punto no era ese, el punto era que estaría unos minutos más sola en aquel lugar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una, dos…tres horas?

Miro de reojo su teléfono en la mesita solo para darse cuenta que llevaba tan solo diez minutos esperando ¿en serio diez minutos?

Un nuevo mensaje hizo vibrar su teléfono y la pelinegra vio al pobre aparato con el odio e incomprensión que solo les dedicaba a los idiotas que solía toparse tratando de ligarla en la calle o en el metro, no podía creer que ella hubiera vuelto a escribir un mensaje, ya lo habían hablado antes.

NADA DE TELEFONOS CUANDO SE MANEJA

Era casi un pacto entre las dos, aunque la que usualmente manejaba era la otra y no ella, aun así tomo el teléfono y pulso nuevamente ese loco e inquieto, respirando más tranquilamente cuando leyó el remitente "Miss Hummel"

"¿Qué paso Santana?"

La latina rodo los ojos y negó con una sonrisa en los labios era increíble cómo se había terminado uniendo al clan HummelBerry, incluso daba algo de miedo imaginar futuras generaciones con las manías de las gemelas fantásticas cerca de alguien con sus propias manías o las de ella, pero divagaba, odiaba divagar y eso era algo que se le había pegado de sus más grandes malas influencias, Hummel le debía una grande solo por pegarle alguna de sus extrañas y rosadas manías y mejor ni hablar de las que se le habían pegado de la judía.

"Nada aun, creo que esa mujer disfruta viéndome nerviosa, casi podría jurar que le gusto, pero si con eso obtengo lo que queremos hasta le guiño el ojo a la zorra"

Termino de teclear y mando el mensaje, mas no separo sus manos del aparato si conocía a la reina de las hadas como lo conocía, sabía que…ahí estaba, la respuesta del castaño quien seguramente debía tener sus manos libres para hacer aquellos, lo cual le daba material para su próxima respuesta.

"Calma tu ira Satanás, lo que pasa es que estas muy nerviosa y créeme la señorita Miller no caerá en tus encantos, está felizmente dedicada a su trabajo y a sus hijos, así que toma un cuento, ponte a leerlo y espera… ¿aún no llega Quinn?"

Había terminado de leer y aunque tenía tal vez un poco de razón no iba a admitirlo, vamos estaba nerviosa y tenía que canalizar toda esa energía de alguna forma, que Hummel se haya auto sacrificado solo le daba a entender que era más mártir de lo que parecía.

"Créeme Campanita, no hay mujer que se me resista, pero ese no es el punto, tampoco que esa mujer no puede ser señorita ¿Qué mujer de esta época lo es, no seas hipócrita?, ¿Dónde está ese marido tuyo? ¿Lo has dejado atado nuevamente a tu cama mientras ibas por agua maldita enferma? …y no Q no llega aun, creo que estará aquí en unos minutos"

Mando el mensaje y respiro con aire victorioso aun cuando no viera la cara del castaño podía imaginarla, el convivir tanto tiempo cerca de él y de Rachel le había hecho aprenderse sus reacciones, debía admitir que les debía a los dos, ambos la había orientado cuando de pronto se había sentido perdida en Nueva York, Rachel no era tan odiosa, bueno si lo era, pero también era una persona querida, se habían apoyado mutuamente cuando lo necesitaban e incluso el pelearse con ella era tan entretenido como para quitarse un peso de encima, gritarle a las divas era una de las mejores cosas de su día a día, estaba recordando justo cuando Rachel había intentado hacer una cena para los tres, quemando casi todo a su paso cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

"¿Campanita? ¿Qué paso con Manos de Muñeca o Señorita Hummel? Estas ablandándote por el lugar, es taaaaaaaaan tierno =D

Blaine está aquí conmigo, estamos comiendo y te manda saludos, por cierto ¿ya has podido ver a Eduardo?, cielos tiene nombre de galán de novela mexicana"

Leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa ligera, realmente era divertido pasar el tiempo así, Dios bendiga el Whats App y el internet libre en edificios como ese, así no había necesidad de gastar su saldo, aunque de no existir seguro lo haría de cualquier forma, aun cuando Quinn le reprendiera por la cuenta del teléfono, después de todo ella podía recordarle su insulsa cuenta en aquella sastrería a la cual recurría casi tan seguido como a la iglesia.

"Por favor Hummel ¿señorita? No me hagas reír, eso quedo en el pasado, ahora por otro lado es Lalo, y no solo tiene el nombre de galán, ¡Aléjate de él enfermo!"

Tecleo con una sonrisa en los labios y antes de que algo más pasara la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un chico de unos diez u once años, cabello negro corto, ojos color marrón y una cicatriz muy ligera en el dorso de una de sus manos, mochila al hombro y mirada fiera.

- ¡Hey tú! –Dijo el niño cerrando la puerta detrás de si- ¿Dónde está Fabray? –pregunto revisando el lugar ante lo cual Santana se levantó para dejar su teléfono a un lado y caminar hacia el otro con los brazos cruzados-

- ¿en qué quedamos pequeño demonio? –murmuro casi siseante la pelinegra esperando que nadie de ahí la escuchara, no quería tener problemas, aunque ese chico le gustara buscarle pleito casi cada que se veían, era una forma de saludo al menos para ellos, de cualquier forma no era como si el chico no tuviera razones para ser así-

- … -el niño torció los labios antes de bajar la cabeza- lo siento…-murmuro con un tono serio, ver a ese niño le hacía imaginar siempre a un animalito que bajaba la cabeza pero estaba listo para atacar de ser necesario- solo es que sé que aún se pueden arrepentir y no te dejaran a ti sola si ella se arrepiente

- Ella no se arrepentirá, tenía un caso que atender por eso no está aquí –dijo la mujer de cabello negro antes de acercarse para despeinar con una de sus manos los cabellos negros del pequeño quien solo aferro su mano con fuerza a la mochila- ¡ohhhh el pequeño demonio esta emocionado! –dijo con voz divertida antes de despeinarlo con más fuerza logrando que las mejillas del niño ardieran- Awww ¿Quién diría que puedes ser tan condenadamente raptable?

- Santana – se escuchó la voz seria de la rubia quien llegaba justo con la directora del lugar - …ella no quiso decir…-murmuro a la mujer a su lado quien solo se acomodó los anteojos antes de negar con suavidad-

- Lo sé, la señorita López tiene un carácter completamente compatible con el pequeño Lalo –dijo la mujer de pelo entrecano mientras se acercaban a la latina y al niño- muy bien, me encontré con la señorita Fabray hace unos minutos, ya quedo firmada su parte, por un tiempo recibirán visita de alguno de nuestros trabajadores sociales, solo para comprobar que Lalo y ustedes están bien –explico la mujer antes de estrechar la mano de Quinn para después hacer lo mismo con Santana – Vas a estar bien – dijo finalmente al niño dando una palmada en el hombro del quien simplemente asintió-

Después de eso los tres salieron del edificio en un suave silencio, subieron al auto , donde la música relleno el silencio, ahí estaban los tres, después de todo ese tiempo luchando, después de cerca de año y medio habían ganado, no sabían exactamente como expresarse, no después de todo, no después de cómo había iniciado todo.

-o-o-o-o-o- FLASH BACK-o-o-o-o-o-

La lluvia estaba azotando la ciudad, esa noche ambas chicas habían decidido caminar hasta un bar no muy lejos del pequeño pero cómodo departamento que compartían desde hacía un par de años, cuando finalmente habían dejado que el destino terminara de juntarlas, cuando Santana había dejado completamente atrás lo que alguna vez sintió por Brittany y Quinn se permitió a sí misma querer de verdad, realmente no era de noche si no de madrugada y la lluvia era lo suficientemente ligera como para no ser molesta, eso y que realmente las copas habían dejado estragos de alta felicidad y sonrisas tontas en ambas mujeres que prácticamente iban jugueteando entre los charcos mientras hablaban o más bien se burlaban de casi todo lo que les había pasado en el día, todo hubiera sido igual, sonrisas y un par de besos esporádicos y juguetones en alguna esquina de no ser por un rayo que golpeo, literalmente, a la rubia, un rayo de cabello negro y ropa maltrecha que choco quitándole el bolso, entonces todo paso muy rápido, Santana aun con las copas encima se quitó los zapatos de tacón para evitar caerse y corrió detrás de aquel que se había atrevido a robarles, Quinn por el susto de ver a su pareja correr detrás de un simple carterista a un callejón cercano termino desperdiciando todo el alcohol al caer en la sobriedad casi inmediatamente, tomo los zapatos de la latina y apresuro el paso, tenía que encontrar a Santana a irse, no eran horas para lidiar con un tipo y aun que amaba esa parte impulsiva, heroica, casi demoniaca más bien que tenía la pelinegra eso no significaba que quería verla involucrada con alguien peligroso.

Llego al callejón que gracias al cielo tenía algo de luz y pudo ver a Santana con las manos en las caderas mientras gritaba varias cosas en español, no entendió y tampoco tenía ganas de saber que decía aunque se daba una ida, esa fue la primer pista de que su atacante o no tenía experiencia o no tenía armas y estaba siendo amedrentado por la otra, aun así se acercó con cautela encontrándose finalmente con un chico de la calle, su ropa, su piel, las ojeras en su rostro y su delgadez dejaban muy bien pintado que lo que hacía el chico debía ser por necesidad, por sobrevivir.

- Debemos irnos –dijo Quinn tomando el brazo de la otra que había terminado al fin de gritarle al niño quien por cierto se aferraba al bolso de la rubia como si fuese suyo- puede tener compañía

- No, no la tiene –dijo Santana antes de chasquear la lengua- fue lo primero que averigüé, el mocoso solo me contesto que robaba por gusto…-siseo la pelinegra y tal vez de haberse encontrado en otro estado , con otras ropas solo le hubiera pateado el trasero a ese mocoso como se hacía antes con los chiquillos desobedientes , pero no, ese niño era simplemente algo que la pelinegra no podía dejar, de alguna forma le recordaba a la familia pobre de la tierra de sus padres, esos que entraban al país sin papeles, incluso un primo y una prima habían fallecido tratando de cruzar el rio Bravo, odiaba eso, ver en otros reflejados algo que le doliera, algo que le recordara su parte más humana- ¿Dónde están tus padres? –pregunto al niño quien simplemente frunció el ceño antes de lanzar una patada al aire tratando de golpear a la morena quien simplemente rodo los ojos-

- No te importa zorra –gruño el niño antes de buscar con la mirada una forma de salir de ahí, tenía que salir y buscar dinero, tenía hambre, seguro podía comprar algo de pan o de algo, sobrevivir por unos días, estaba a punto de correr por un punto ciego, léase por el lado de la rubia quien seguramente le dejaría ir cuando el ruido de su estómago se unió al golpeteo de la lluvia contra el lugar, tiñendo furiosamente sus mejillas –

- ¡Escúchame enano! –grito la morena antes de acercarse para tomar una de sus orejas y jalarla con fuerza- Esta zorra puede patearte el trasero a la vieja escuela ¿entiendes? –Siseo mientras el niño se aferraba a la bolsa y maldecía en español-

- Basta Santana –se acercó la rubia para tomar la mano de la otra y alejarla del niño- estas no son maneras y no es hora para estar reprendiendo a alguien que ni conocemos…-respiro hondo- ok niño, quédate con el bolso, solo dame mi teléfono y mis identificaciones-dijo con seriedad mientras la pelinegra fruncía el ceño y se disponía a replicar – parece que él necesita las cosas y creo que podía vender bien el bolso…de cualquier forma no me gustaba tanto –dijo logrando que el niño moviera una de sus manos para sobarse el oído-

- pero Q. ¿crees que debería déjalo ahí? míralo es como cachorro mojada en la lluvia –dijo señalando al chico quien seguía sobando su oído ignorando la conversación de las otras dos-

- No podemos hacer nada Santana –dijo Quinn antes de respirar hondo y hacer a un lado un mechón completamente húmedo del cabello de la latina- es peligroso que metamos a alguien a nuestro hogar ¿entiendes eso? –Murmuro suave, muy suave y fue entonces que la sonrisa de la latina relució en sus labios- ¿qué?

- yo solo había pensado en llevarlo a un lugar caliente y pagarle una cena pero parece que la abogada del diablo está siendo ablandada por otro latino mas ¿no será una debilidad tuya Q? –pregunto con sorna antes de que la rubia se sonrojara ligeramente y negara, era obvio que el alcohol se les había bajado tiempo atrás- anda… es excelente , lo llevamos a la casa y después por la mañana a un sitio seguro, si nos roba algo me encargare de aleccionarlo como es debido y punto –dijo de buena gana-

La lluvia siguió cayendo, en algún momento las suaves gotas habían aumentado de tamaño y un claro diluvio se venía en la ciudad, después de todo al menos estaban en casa, Santana había arrastrado, literalmente al chiquillo a donde vivían, le habían dejado darse un baño , aunque más bien era que Santana había luchado cual fiera para lograr que el niño se diera un baño, Quinn se había encargado de buscar algo que usara, encontrando en sus vecinos algo de ropa que uno de los hijos más chicos ya no usaba, una cena caliente, que más bien era un desayuno y después el niño simplemente cayo dormido en la sala, claro después de un debate absurdo en español sobre quien era más rudo de los dos mientras Quinn arreglaba el sillón donde dormiría el niño, la rubia entendía, un poco pero entendía a los dos y fue imposible para ella pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez si Santana hubiera terminado con un hijo, sería igual a ese chiquillo, ahora solo restaba ayudarlo, porque era así… Santana había reconocido al niño como un cachorro en medio de la lluvia, lo cual claramente significaba que no podrían dejarlo a su suerte, sinceramente ni ella podría con eso, era terrible pero de un tiempo acá desde que se le permitía una relación ligera con Beth un instinto superior parecía comenzar a renacer en ella, no pensaba decirle a la gran Snixx al respecto, no por el momento, no cuando claramente tendrían que llevar al niño a una casa hogar, esperando no encariñarse con él y que su hermosa pareja no terminara más entusiasmada con él tampoco…todo un reto.

-o-o-o-o-o- FLASH BACK-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hey, heeeeeeeeeey –se escuchó decir al niño antes de picar una de los costados de la latina- deja de soñar despierta con los senos de Q –dijo con voz divertida- en serio no sé cómo me dejaron en tus manos… ¡ah sí, porque ella es una mujer seria y responsable! –dijo de pronto antes de bajar corriendo del auto para ir a donde estaba Quinn esperando-

- maldito mocoso –siseo Santana antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto, se había perdido en sus recuerdos y había pasado por alto el pequeño detalle de su llegada al edificio-

Muchas cosas habían pasado, habían llevado a ese niño a la casa hogar y casi dos meses después ella y Quinn habían discutido por el niño, Santana lo quería y sabía que Quinn también pero la rubia se negaba a aceptarlo, creyendo aquello algo imposible , algo demasiado apresurado para la relación de las dos, aun así ambas lo visitaban de cuando en cuando, encontrando en los reportes de Eduardo, así se llamaba el chico, que estaba renuente a ser adoptado, se portaba mal con quien iba a verlo y era más grosero de lo habitual, siendo solo alguien medianamente aceptable cuando estaba con alguna de las dos, cerca de un año les tomo tomar la decisión y el proceso fue largo, no solo estaba el hecho de que aún había muchas trabas legales para las parejas del mismo sexo conforme a detalles como la adopción, si no que estaba también otros puntos como que el edificio donde vivían no era apto para un niño, era muy pequeño, por eso ellas se cambiaron, de hecho incluso Santana dejo su trabajo en una película solo porque era clasificación no apta para menores de edad, tomando un trabajo más seguro como instructora de un par de talleras de baile en NYADA, eso entre algunas cosas más, pero después de todo ahí estaban…tres personas unidas por el destino.

¿Cómo decirle a esa primera vez en la no boda de Will y Emma? ¿Cómo llamarle a esa segunda vez en la celebración de Rachel por su papel en Funny Girl? ¿Cómo clasificar aquella tercera y cuarta vez en las reuniones del Glee Club original? ¿Cómo llamarle a ese encuentro con Lalo? ¿A ese momento en que descubrieron que detrás de ese chiquillo molesto e impertinente estaba un niño que había perdido a su madre en el parto y a su padre en un asalto donde trabajaba? ¿Cómo no querer tener una familia con ella? ¿Cómo no querer ser la madre de él?

Santana respiro profundamente mientras Quinn revisaba los papeles a su lado y Eduardo jugaba con su consola en la sala, muy cerca de la pantalla de plasma.

- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Quinn dejando los papeles de lado para quitarse los anteojos de lectura y acariciar ligeramente el dorso de la latina- has estado muy pensativa, incluso aun no reprendes a Lalo por su increíblemente vulgar vocabulario en español…-dijo y la latina volvió sus ojos a los de ella – no sabré hablarlo por tengo mucho tiempo de conocerte ¿crees que no sé cómo se oye un insulto en tu idioma natal? –Pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios- anda… ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada…-suspiro Santana cerrando los ojos cuando Quinn se acercó a dejar un beso en su oído para después acariciar su cabello- solo creo que…estoy es…perfecto –murmuro bajo, muy bajo para volver a abrir sus ojos y ver los de su compañera- tú y él…-murmuro-

- ¿Podrían ser menos melosas? intento matar zombis –dijo el niño sin siquiera verlas, concentrando sus ojos en la pantalla, no es que tuviera problemas con eso, simplemente molestaba a la pelinegra, el tiempo que había tenido para conocerlas había hecho que fuese normal verlas de cuando en cuando en situaciones de extrema melosidad que ellas según disfrazaban, pero eran mujeres era normal ser melosas, incluso era agradable-

- cállate ¿Qué no vez que tus madres están ocupadas pequeño demonio? –pregunto Santana con una sonrisa que se le contagio a la rubia antes de que esta le dejara un beso en los labios- voy a patear su trasero Q –murmuro suavemente ante lo cual la rubia solo sonrió y se hizo a un lado, no sin antes claro dejar un nuevo beso suave y pausado en los labios de la pelinegra- ¡Ahora si mocoso! –grito levantándose del sillón para ir a donde estaba el otro y tomar un control -…voy a enseñarte como se hacen las cosas…

- ¡Ja! ¡¿Tú?! – Señalo el niño mientras pausaba el juego y se configuraba la entrada de un segundo jugador- ¿quieres apostar? –Pregunto logrando que la pelinegra asintiera-

No hubo más palabas, ni siquiera un acuerdo sobre que ganaría quien derrotara al otro, solo comenzaron a jugar mientras Quinn solo negaba para levantarse, haría un par de emparedados de jamón con queso y se encargaría de que las groserías no subieran demasiado de tono, no quería problemas con los vecinos, aunque con esos dos en su familia seguro tendría varios en el edificio, al final…para eso estaba ella para arreglar lo que el carácter de esos dos que se habían convertido en su vida destruyera a su paso.


End file.
